Hydrogen is vital for the operation of many of today's refinery and petrochemical process units, including hydroprocessing units in refineries and isomerization units for petrochemical plants. Since hydrogen is an important and valuable commodity in the various process units it would be beneficial if the concentration of hydrogen in hydrogen-containing streams associated with such process units can be increased by removing at least a portion of the other components of the hydrogen-containing stream.